Winx In Egypt
by She-Elf4
Summary: The Winx, upon entering the ancient Library of Alexandria, are attacked by an ancient evil even their convergence cannot defeat! This is a slight rewrite of the Winx in Egypt episode, using actual ancient Egyptian myths and legends.


A. N.: I enjoyed the latest episode of Winx Club, but as an aspiring Egyptologist, I was a little disappointed with what the writers did with the Egyptian monsters Selena summoned. One afternoon on Google would have given them something a lot more original. Instead, they used the old, tired, INACCURATE walking mummy cliche AGAIN. Not only that, but they used one of the guardians of order, the Sphinx, as a villain? Not only that, but they used the Greek version of what the Sphinx is just because it's better known. The whole effect was very gimmicky. And, to top it all off, the location of Alexandria was wrong. So, here, I have re-written the episode using actual ancient Egyptian myths and monsters, altering the original myths to fit in with the Winx Club universe's back story better. Sorry about the hokey dialogue and short battles, but I'm not redoing the episode verbatim. Also, I have used the 4Kids version of Darkar.

Selena paged through the Legendarium, looking for a monster to send to the Winx in Alexandria. Coming across something promising, she read out loud, "The guardian of the Book of Thoth was a giant immortal, invincible cobra. Guardian of the Book of Thoth, I summon you to attack the Winx Club!"

In the library, everyone heard Stella scream, "What is that?" They all came running. A giant cobra with gold and blue bands was slithering towards them. They all gathered around Stella, but dodged when the snake spat fire at them. They all transformed to fight the monster. Tecna formed a cage around the three disguised witches.

"Here, you'll be safe in there," she explained as she rejoined her friends. They all hit the snake with their strongest convergence spell, but the spells had no effect. The snake's next attack knocked them to the ground.

"Why do you seek the Book of Thoth?" the serpent demanded.

"We aren't," Bloom explained. "We seek the diary of Eldora." The snake paused, looking around and sniffing the air.

"This is not the same place I was a few moments ago. I cannot sense the Book of Thoth at all."

"This is the Library of Alexandria, right next to the Mediterranean Sea," Tecna said.

"Some dark power has brought me here. I must return to Elephantine Island," the snake said. Daphne stepped forward and used her magic to transport the snake back to where it came from.

Tecna set the witches free, saying, "It's safe now."

"Thank you, miss Tecna," Icy said in false sweet tones. When Tecna turned her back, the transformed witch growled out, "Selena, that monster was totally lame. Summon something better next time."

Selena once again thumbed through the Legendarium. "Here's one. Apep, the Devourer was the original form of the Shadow Fire. It's fire can absorb almost any magic, including the Dragon Fire, leaving chaos and destruction in it's wake. Apep, the Devourer, I summon you! Bring chaos to Alexandria!"

Suddenly, the library began to shake. The witches smirked, enjoying the show. "There's something wrong. I think it's coming from outside!" Bloom said.

"You stay here and keep looking for that book! We'll go look at what's outside!" Aisha said. They all went outside, and they saw a giant black serpent spitting Shadow Fire at the nearby City of Alexandria. The Winx immediately flew over, trying to attack the snake with convergence magic. The attack didn't work, and the snake continued its destruction. Once again the girls attacked, trying to draw it into the desert. The snake swallowed their attacks, then sent them back to the girls in a dark, chaotic form. The fairies were all knocked to the ground.

"None of our attacks are working! I don't understand, we were able to defeat Darkar with a convergence spell! Why isn't it working now?" Flora exclaimed.

"Darkar was only a carrier of a piece of the shadow fire. The Black Serpent is it's source. Just like Bloom is the carrier of the dragon flame, and the Great Dragon is it's source," Daphne explained.

"So, what can we do?" Musa asked.

"Listen, fairies!" the tour guide called up to them. "That serpent is Apep, the embodiment of chaos! The only power in the universe it can't absorb is the power of Order that the Fire Bird brought forth! You must summon the guardians of Order!"

"Do you know how?" Daphne asked.

"Yes! You must converge your powers into this spell! 'Begone serpent! Beside me is Seth the Lord of Justice, who puts terror into the doers of wrong, who is in in the suite of Her who protects order, and Her who Protects Order, who is the Eye of the Sun.' "

The Winx recited the ancient spell and converged their magic on it. Before them appeared a giant dog with flat-tipped ears, a forked tail, and a red mane, and a sphinx with a blood red pelt and a face that shone like the sun.

"That cat also has the power of the Great Dragon!" Daphne gasped.

The snake immediately gazed into the sphinx's eyes, putting her in a trance. It wound it coils around her, preparing to devour her. The Winx converged another attack on the snake, which drew its attention away from the Sphinx. Seth then stepped in, tangling the snake up with his forked tail. The snake struggled, and Seth bit its neck to keep it still. In the Sphinx's claws, a fiery razor-sharp sword appeared. She dove at the snake and cut its head off. With a murmured spell from the Sphinx and Seth, a black abyss opened up in the middle of the river and they dropped the snake in. The snake reformed as the dark portal closed.

Daphne stepped forward. "Excuse me, Sphinx, how do you have the power of the Great Dragon?" she asked.

The Sphinx smiled at her. "I am Hathor, the first Nymph of Dragon Fire. I was born of the Great Dragon's eye. We originally came to this world to seal Apep of the Shadow Flame into the Abyss. But now, we must leave to continue guarding against chaos." With that, Hathor and Seth disappeared.

Just then, Bloom reappeared from the library. "Hey, guys, looks like that snake is gone. What did I miss?"

"It was amazing, Bloom, one of the tour guides knew exactly what the snake was, and gave us a spell to summon the first Nymph of Dragon Fire and the Guardian of Order to help us fight it!" Stella exclaimed.

"That's incredible. I wish I could have seen them. But I did find the book we needed!" She started thumbing through it. "But it doesn't say what she did to seal the Legendarium."

"Well, maybe we can follow her journey, and visit each place she visited," Aisha suggested. Agreeing, all the Winx and the disguised Witches headed off in the balloons.


End file.
